El retorno de los 6 demonios
by Hikari Motomiya 16
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se presenta ya que los demonios del digimundo han despertado y los niños elegidos deberan combatirlos un fic con Aventura, Comedia y Romance: DAIKARI, SORATO, KENYAKO, VEEGATO y otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui traigo mi nuevo fic.**

**Este fic lo escribe VEEMONKILLER Y LADYGATOMON.**

**Este es el prologo de como es la vida de los elejidos ahora antes del que caos comienze.  
**

**Este fic tendra aventura, comedia y romance.  
**

**Este fic es secuela de "Empieza una relacion Davis y Kari" (tambien ocurre el VEEGATO en este fic)  
**

**Para esta historia los hechos de la cuarta película no los tome en cuenta.**

Tai está estudiando leyes en los Estados Unidos, pero se tomo un tiempo para estar en Japon con sus amigos y familia, además de seguir jugando futbol.

Matt está estudiando astronomía y es novia de Sora.

Sora está estudiando diseño, es parte del equipo de tenistas de su universidad y es novia de Matt.

Mimi estudia repostería y es novia de Michael.

Joe estudia medicina, además de curar a algunos digimon.

Izzy estudia el digimundo con el papa de Sora y el hermano de Joe.

**El DAIKARI ocurrio en el fic "empieza una relacion Davis y Kari" ya que este fic es secuela de ese.**

Davis es parte del equipo de futbol, estudia la preparatoria y es novio de Kari.

Kari es parte del equipo de porristas, estudia la preparatoria y es la novia de Davis

TK estudia la preparatoria y es parte del equipo de Basquetbol.

Cody estudia la secundaria y sigue practicando Kendo.

Yolei estudia la preparatoria y es novia de Ken.

Ken estudia la preparatoria, es parte del equipo de futbol y es novio de Yolei.

Era un día normal en la preparatoria de odaiba. Kari iba feliz, caminando por los pasillos con su mejor amiga, platicando sobre su aniversario de noviazgo con Davis.

—Qué bueno que ya lleven una semana saliendo y que le compraste de regalo —dijo Yolei a su amiga.

—Algo pero no te diré será una sorpresa —contesto la castaña, entonces llega la novia de TK: Kimiko.

—Hola Kari, felicidades por tu semana de novia con Davis —dijo Kimiko.

—Gracias ya todos me felicitaron —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—pero Davis se acuerda de su aniversario ¿verdad? —pregunto Yolei.

—claro que lo recuerda —dijo Kimiko animada, aunque temía que el castaño lo olvidara.

—Eso espero, no quisiera que nuestro primer aniversario sea el primero que olvide —La castaña temía que su ex amigo y ahora novio olvidara algo tan importarte como su primer aniversario de novios.

En otra parte de la preparatoria, Davis estaba practicando Futbol y se puso a pensar en Kari, Sus pensamientos hacia ella no eran por su belleza, su sonrisa o cuanto la amaba. Ella estaba feliz, pero de una manera muy extraña.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Davis fue con sus amigos, que lo esperaban fuera de la escuela. Afuera, Tai y Matt lo esperaban con felicitaciones y algunos halagos. El castaño no sabía el por qué de las felicitaciones, deduciendo que solo era por su noviazgo con Kari.

Así era hasta que las palabras de Matt le dejaron todo claro— ¿Qué tienes planeado para el aniversario de noviazgo? —esa noticia fue como un golpe en la cara. La expresión que demostraba era más que suficiente como demostrar que no tenía regalo alguno.

Tai y Davis fueron al único lugar donde un chico podía encontrar lo que sea, sobre todo cuando uno olvida un evento importante que incluye a su novia: el centro comercial, Lamentablemente no contaban con que todo estuviera fuera del alcance de sus bolcillos.

Ambos se habían sentado en un banco, mientras perdían sus esperanzas. Justamente en ese momento ambos escucharon a grupo de amigos, que pasaban cerca de ellos, que hablaban de ir a una fiesta— ¿Davis, estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —pregunto Tai, descubriendo que hacer para el aniversario.

—Que México puede ser un buen lugar para escapar a la ira de Kari, cuando se entere que no tenga regalo —respondió el heredero del valor y la amistad.

—Puede ser, pero no. Podemos hacer una fiesta de aniversario —la idea de Tai no era nada mal.

Encontrar, alquilar y pagar un lugar para hacer una fiesta no fue un gran problema para el rubio. Solo le basto hacer un par de llamadas y todo estaba resuelto. Solo hacía falta hacer las decoraciones, conseguir un DJ y preparar la comida.

—Matt, ¿no crees que hiciste mucho, solo para una fiesta? —fueron las palabras de Davis.

—No es eso, es solo que el olvido hacer una reservación a tiempo para un restaurant —explico Tai— y si no quiere volver a conocer la ira de Sora, tendrá que tener listo este lugar para esta noche.

— ¡Te repito que no fue así! —Exclamo el rubio— tal parece que fueron atacados por ángeles y demonios. No entendí muy bien lo que quisieron decirme, pero están haciendo remodelaciones porque unos demonios atacaron el lugar. Pero solo necesitamos un DJ.

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo Davis— mejor empecemos a hacer los arreglos.

Mientras tanto, Patamon convenció a TK y a Kimiko para ayudarlos en la fiesta. Veemon quería tener una sorpresa para Gatomon, por lo que necesitaban la ayuda de los humanos para distraer a la digimon felina.

Kimiko y Salamon se apuntaron a distraerla. Kimiko era una chica de cabello rubio, largo y suelto, siempre usa pantalones y camisas con mangas largas. Ella le pidió a Gatomon que le enseñara el digimundo, pues era la única que podía estar en estado campeón de manera natural.

Ambas eligieron un lugar al azar para visitar. El lugar que les toco fue un desierto, así que ambas solo buscarían un lago y luego regresarían, cuando estaban viendo la computadora de TK.

En los preparativos de la fiesta, debido a que faltaban chef, todas las chicas, salvo Kari, estaban poniendo las decoraciones del lugar, mientras los digimon preparaban la comida, aunque estos no tardaron en crear problemas. A Patamon y Gomamon se les hacía muy lento la manera en que las llamas hacían que la comida estuviera lista, por lo que usaron las llamas de Agumon y Gabumon.

Pronto ya tenían listos los primeros platillos listos, así que dejaron varias sartenes en las cocinas, que estaban repletas de las llamas— lo mejor será dejarlo así unos minutos— dijo Patamon— para cuando Piyomon y Palmon regresen con lo que nos falta por cocinar, ellas apagaran el fuego.

—no crees que deberías estar pendientes del fuego —sugirió Wormon.

—no hay de qué preocuparse, con el fuego normal, debemos esperarnos cerca de media hora, con esas llamas, debemos esperar unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que las chicas apaguen el fuego.

Y así todos fueron a ayudar en las decoraciones, dejando la cocina sola, mientras las llamas se propagaban poco a poco. Cuando Patamon y los otros llegaron, las digimon ya habían apagado el fuego y amenazaron con contarle lo sucedido a Sora y los otros.

Patamon sabía que eso solo retrasaría la sorpresa para Veemon, así que hizo lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza— Wormon, detenlas —grito Patamon, mientras el digimon insecto usaba sus redes para aprisionarlas. Otros usaban cuerdas para que no escaparan con facilidad y las dejaron en el armario del conserje.

—Antes de dejarlas así hasta que empiece la fiesta ¿tienen algo que decir? —pregunto Agumon, quitándole un poco de telaraña a Piyomon.

—Agumon, cuando salgamos de esta, los hare digihuevos a todos ustedes —fue la amenaza de Piyomon, antes de que le taparan la boca otra vez.

—Perfecto, ahora necesitamos más ayuda —Patamon vio que la cocina era un desastre y solo tenían unas horas para preparar la comida— necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude y que no haga preguntas.

Entonces un Etemon llego y sin mediar palabra alguna empezó a probar la comida que había ahí. Todos los digimon lo detuvieron, pues estaba dando bocados grandes a la comida. Ese Etemon les repetía varias veces que él era el DJ de la fiesta y que estaba en su derecho comer antes de la fiesta.

—lo tengo —dijo Patamon, viendo a su nuevo ayudante de cónica— Etemon, ¿sabes cocinar? —le pregunto el digimon alado.

—

—Agua, agua —repetía Kimiko, mientras aun seguían caminando en medio del desierto.

—no puedo creer que ya llevamos aquí varias horas y aun no hemos encontrado ese rio —dijo Gatomon, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Kimiko— y lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué no trajiste más agua contigo?

—No pensé que necesitáramos mucha. Era solo un viaje en línea recta.

Las tres siguieron el camino hacia adelante, mientras atravesaban las traicioneras arenas del desierto, mientras el sol golpeaba sus rostros, mientras el calor hacia cada paso una difícil prueba física y mientras la digimon felina cargaba a la humana y a Salamon sobre ella, una pequeña mancha verde parecía hacerse cada vez más grande frente a ellos.

Un par de kilómetros más delante de ellas yacían en un pequeño paraíso tropical. Hay encontraron a Veemon, quien las esperaba con unos cocos y unas sombrillas. Gatomon no podía creer la suerte que tenia, justamente cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla, pudo saborear el agua proveniente del coco.

Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, mientras estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, acostada en las piernas de Veemon. Antes de dormirse pudo ver a Kikimo bañándose en un pequeño lago, junto con Salamon.

—Aun no entiendo como llegaste al digimundo —dijo Gatomon, medio dormida.

—Gatomon, no estamos en el digimundo —le respondió el digimon azul— estamos en el mundo real. Este es 1986 y somos dos policías que hacemos peligrosas carreras de autos en nuestros tiempos libres.

Y entonces Gatomon se encontraba dentro de un mini-auto, conduciendo a varios kilómetros por hora, mientras otros autos estaban persiguiéndolos con pistolas y otras armas— Veemon, despístalos —dijo la digimon felina, eludiendo las balas que iban tras ella. Entonces Veemon saco una bazuca y empezó a destruir a todos los autos delante y detrás de ellos.

—Veemon, te amo —dijo Gatomon, una vez que ellos cruzaron primero la línea de llegada y los otros competidores yacían muertos— y ahora bésame.

—y yo te digo estas alucinando —decía Kimiko, mientras intentaba detener a la digimon, que usaba a Salamon como un caballo en miniatura— Gatomon, soy Kimiko, despierta.

Minutos más tarde fueron encontradas y rescatadas por TK. Un gran alivio para ellas, pues estaban a punto de sucumbir ante el calor— ¿Cómo fue tu primera aventura en el digimundo? —le pregunto TK, una vez en el mundo real.

—prefiero no hablar de eso —dijo Kimiko, antes de caer dormida en la cama del rubio.

—

— ¿Qué huele tan bien? —pregunto Patamon, siendo atraído por el olor de la comida.

—Es mi nueva especialidad —respondió el Etemon, señalando hoya— ¿verdad que huele delicioso?

—ya quiero probarlo y ¿Qué es?

—yo lo llamo "te repito que no soy comida, soy Wormon" el ingrediente secreto es un bicho insistente y hablador.

— ¿un bicho insistente y…? no me digas que arrojaste a Wormon a la hoya —en el momento en que Etemon quito la tapa de la hoya, Wormon salió disparado, cayendo al suelo y se retorcía de dolor— creo que necesitaras otro ingrediente

—y nosotros un milagro para que todo nos salga bien.

—descuide señor Patamon, si algo eh aprendido en las fiestas a las que eh asistido, es que solo basta con comida chatarra para que todos estén felices.

— ¡y me dices eso hasta ahora!

—En primero, ni uno de ustedes me pregunto cuál era mi opinión y en segunda, de habérselos dicho ¿me hubieran dejado cocinar?

—solo saca del almacén lo que creas que sea dañino para nuestros estómagos.

—a la orden señor.

Una vez que empezó la fiesta, todos los humanos empezaron a bailar. Aunque por alguna razón los digimon habían olvidado, eso no los detuvo para divertirse, pues solo los niños elegidos estaban en esa fiesta. Matt y Sora, Yolei y Ken, Davis y Kari, todos ellos empezaban a bailar.

Tai por su parte tomo la fiesta como una excusa para beber e Izzy como una buena manera para hacer una apuesta con el castaño.

—vamos Tai ¿Qué dices? —Le pregunto el pelirrojo— así bebemos tanto como podamos y el ganador se lleva quinientos llenes.

—Solo recuerda que yo no empecé esto —dijo el castaño, mientras ambos empezaban a beber cerveza tan rápido como podían.

Algunos de los presentes empezaron a acercase, pues ambos apostadores tenían una fila de cinco botellas de cerveza en cada uno.

— ¿Qué dices pelirrojo, te rindes? —dijo el castaño terminando de beber otra botella.

—olvídalo amigo, aun no eh tocado fondo —dijo castaño. Tirando al suelo una botella de cerveza.

Ambos tomaron otra botella y empezaron a beber, aunque no con la misma velocidad con la que habían empezado. Kari le decía a su hermano que se detuviera, pues su expresión daba a entender que si había tocado fondo. Joe por su parte incitaba a Izzy de abandonar esa apuesta, pues para el era algo tonto que ambos bebieran hasta perder la conciencia solo por unos llenes.

Aun con los regaños de Kari y Joe, Tai e Izzy tomaron una botella más de cerveza, la octava y empezaron a beber. De pronto una botella cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y dejando salir todo el líquido que traía dentro, mientras el cuerpo del perdedor yacía recostado en la mesa.

—Te dije que ganaría —dijo el ganador, dándole un último trago a la botella de cerveza. Mientras algunos gritaban por la victoria de uno, otros se lamentaban, pues los presentes ya habían hecho apuestas sobre quien ganarían.

El ganador empezó a saltar de manera tonta, alardeando su victoria. Pero fueron esos alardes los que hicieron que vomitara sobre la mesa— perdiste amigo, yo gane —dijo Izzy, apenas alcanzado a formular las palabras de manera coherente.

—Olvídalo amigo, eso entro en mi cuerpo, así que yo gano —dijo Tai, corriendo hacia la salida, para vomitar en un callejón. No pudiendo llegar a la salida, abrió la puesta del conserje, justo donde se encontraban Palmon y Piyomon, aun atadas y empezó a vomitar sobre la cabeza de Palmon.

—Que increíble fiesta, Davis. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por nuestro aniversario de una semana —dijo Kari, bailando con Davis— ya quiero ver qué haces para nuestro aniversario del mes.

—Sí, ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo Davis, sin poder creer que ya tenía otra fiesta que planear— por cierto ¿Qué me trajiste?

—Pues, te traje un balón de futbol nuevo.

—Te dije que hice reservaciones —repitió Matt— Sora, sabes que te temo tanto como para olvidar hacer reservaciones.

— ¿quieres que crea que un restaurant fue atacado de un día para otro sin que nadie viera cómo? —Le pregunto Sora— Davis le hizo una fiesta a Kari y tú no pudiste hacer una reservación a tiempo… pero descuida, Tai ya me lo explico todo, no hiciste la reservación para rentar este lugar. Fue muy lindo de tu parte.

— ¿que yo hice qué? —Pregunto Matt sin saber a lo que Sora se refería— quiero decir, si, me pareció que Davis necesitaba un poco de ayuda en su relación con Kari y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

—que dulce de tu parte —dijo la pelirroja, prosiguiendo a besar a su novio.

Yolei y Ken parecían ser la pareja más estable en la fiesta, aunque este no supiera bailar, le gustaba ver a su novia siendo el alma de la fiesta. Tras terminar dar porras a Tai, empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música del DJ. Mientras la noche seguía con músicas, bailes y el deseo de venganza asesina de Palmon y Piyomon en contra de sus amigos, sobre todo sobre Palmon.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado ya que los enemigos se revelaran en el cap 2.**

**Dejen reviews, comentarios, sujerencias, etc...  
**


	2. Una nueva aventura

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 2**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

—Eres un imbécil Lucemon, ese objeto no existe ya lo hemos buscado y solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —dijo una especie de sombra. Reunidas en una especie

— ¿En serio quieres cuestionar mi decisión? —contesto Lucemon, en su estado falldown.

—Si Beelzemon ¿Por qué cuestionas al señor Lucemon? —dijo una de las sombras, con apariencia femenina, permaneciendo abrazada a Lucemon.

—¡Cállate, Lilithmon! —grito Beelzemon.

—Oblígame —contesto Litithmon.

—Beelzemon tiene razón llevamos un tiempo buscando ese objeto hemos buscado en casi todo el digimundo y no lo hemos encontrado, si solo Daemon estuviera —dijo una de las sombras.

—Silencio, Belphemon, o tú también piensas en cuestionarme, además ese inútil de Daemon ya fue destruido en el mar de las tinieblas —dijo Lucemon molesto.

—Sí, pero dime algo seguro que con ese objeto podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan —dijo una sombra.

—Por supuesto Barbamon, esa es una de las funciones del objeto, aquí lo dice, en el pergamino que encontré —dijo Lucemon enseñando un pergamino roto.

— ¿Y quién de nosotros será el que utilice el objeto? —dijo otra sombra que estaba en el agua.

—Nos preocuparemos de eso después, Leviamon —dijo Lucemon mientras guardaba el pergamino.

—Pero y que tal si los niños elegidos nos quieren detener —dijo Leviamon.

— ¿Qué te pasa Leviamon, te dan miedo los niños elegidos? —dijo Beelzemon burlándose de Leviamon.

—No se preocupen, los niños elegidos no serán ningún problema, se los aseguro —dijo Lucemon mientras empezaba a reírse con los otros 5 reyes demonios.

Un día como cualquier otro Izzy se encontraba su departamento, intentando comprender los múltiples ataques que ha habido. Durante un tiempo mantuvo el contacto con Genai, pero perdió la señal hace una semana. Desde entonces ha estado realizando una exhaustiva búsqueda, mientras que los digimon han ayudado a los digimon que hayan sido atacados por sorpresa, aunque no siempre había algo que salvar.

Tras la desaparición de Genai, los ataques fueron reduciéndose poco. La experiencia le había enseñado al castaño que las coincidencias siempre estaban relacionadas. Por ello se mantuvo varias horas en busca de alguna señal, algún indicio del paradero de su amigo.

Pero la búsqueda parecía ser inútil. Hasta que su pantalla mostro la llegada de un mensaje electrónico. Al momento en que oprimió la opción de abrir el mensaje, un cuerpo salió rápidamente la pantalla, enviado a Izzy al suelo. Tan pronto como se levanto vio como la persona que cayó sobre él no era otro más que Genai.

—señor Genai ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Izzy, tenemos que irnos de aquí —fueron las palabras de Genai.

Izzy apago su computadora y llamo con su celular a Tai. El castaño había salido de casa, por lo que no tardo en llegar hasta donde estaba Izzy. Ambos introdujeron a Genai en el auto, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Genai o de levantar sospechas.

El castaño intentaba saber que pasaba, pero ni siquiera el pelirrojo sabía lo que había lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos. Lo único que se le ocurría era reunirse en la casa de Tai, para así poder analizar mejor lo que estaba pasando, además de evitar ser atacados, posiblemente, por sorpresa.

Al llegar, Izzy y Tai tomaron al Genai y lo introdujeron en el hogar del castaño. Al entrar lo primero que Tai vio fue a su hermana en su sofá, besándose con Davis.

— ¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo? —pregunto Tai, olvidando que tenía a Genai, sosteniéndolo de uno de sus hombros.

—bueno, creí que ya habías aceptado lo nuestro —respondió Kari.

—si lo hice, pero no por eso pueden besarse donde quieran —dijo Tai, mostrando enojo hacia Davis, pues no le gustaba la manera en que estaba con Kari.

—Tai, tenemos a un herido en nuestras manos ¿recuerdas? —Izzy logro sacar a Tai de sus recuerdos y dejaron a Genai en el sofá.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban reunidos todos los niños elegidos, a la espera de la respuesta que pudiera darles Genai. En el momento en que el despertó hizo aparecer su espada, al instante en que saltaba del sofá. Rápidamente empezó a usar su espada en un intento de herir a los niños elegidos, pero los digimon fueron rápidos y taclearon a Genai, reteniéndolo en el suelo, esperando a que se calmara.

Una vez que regreso en sí, y disculparse por su comportamiento, notó todas sus heridas y como el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

—señor Genai ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Izzy, mientras Joe trataba algunas heridas de Genai.

—Yo… lo olvide, no recuerdo mucho —fueron las palabras de Genai. Este empezó a masajear su cabeza, en un intento por recordar los últimos días, o al menos algo que fuera relevante— Solo recuerdo unas cosas.

**Flash back**

—Gracias por tu ayuda Genai, pero ya no me sirves de nada —dijo Lucemon, mientras lanzaba a Genai por los aires. Tan pronto como se logro recupero del ataque, pues lucemon no uso toda su fuerza contra un "ser inferior", el digimon tomó el pergamino y lo abrió. Rápidamente Genai hizo aparecer su espada y cortó el pergamino a la mitad escapando con una de ellas.

—Sea lo que sea esto nunca tendrás esto —dijo Genai huyendo del lugar, sin voltear a ver hacia atrás.

—Eres un tonto Genai, esa parte del pergamino no me importa —dijo Lucemon riendo— pero descuida, en estos momentos misericordioso y te mandare al otro mundo sin tener que recurrir a la tortura.

Lucemon usó su golpe semi ángel, alcanzando a Genai y tomándolo del cuello, sin detenerse. Lucemon salió de una cueva a máxima velocidad y llevo a Genai hasta el cielo, para posteriormente usar su ataque "paraíso perdido", enviando a Genai por los suelos.

Antes de perder la conciencia Genai uso abrió un portal al mundo humano, usando las redes de comunicación virtual para llegar a Izzy…

**Fin del flashback**

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió —dijo Matt.

—Sí, lo peor de todo es que Lucemon no está solo tienes a los grandes reyes demonios de aliados, además, si encuentran ese objeto no se qué puede ocurrir ya que este pergamino es muy difícil de traducir —dijo Genai mostrando el pergamino.

—Pero entonces tenemos que ir a detenerlos, antes de que sigan dañando el digimundo —dijo Tai.

—SI Tai tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras los digimon están sufriendo —dijo Davis.

—Bien iremos al digimundo —dijo Matt.

—Esperen… —dijo Izzy asustado y parando a los demás —por lo que he investigado, los 7 Grandes Demonios del digimundo son extremadamente fuertes y si recuerdan nuestros digimon no pueden pasar de la etapa campeón, así que no veo como podremos detenerlos.

—hace unos meses, Chinlongmon me dio una esfera para ustedes, por si se presentaba un problema como este. Pero solamente pueden llegar al nivel de los perfeccionados y además solo son 6 demonios. El único problema es que está en mi laboratorio.

—Señor Genai quiero saber si podemos hacer la digievolucion DNA —dijo Ken.

—Lo siento Ken pero no pueden hacerla —dijo el señor Genai.

—No te preocupes Ken por el momento debemos preocuparnos por ir y ayudar a los digimon —dijo Yolei— señor Genai ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le tome curar sus heridas?

—tuve suerte de que Lucemon no usara ni la mitad de su fuerza, pero me tomara unas semanas reponerme, incluso puede que sea un mes entero.

Después de eso, los niños se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al digimundo, aunque claro, tenían que volver en la noche, porque era muy peligroso quedarse mucho tiempo en el digimundo, ya que los ejércitos de los demonios podrían estarlos buscando a cada momento.

Mientas tanto los digimon esperaban en la sala.

—Tal parece que los grandes demonios son los que han hecho un caos en el digimundo —explico Agumon.

—Tenemos que ir hay que detenerlos —dijo Veemon.

—Pero como haremos para vencerlos Veemon sino podemos hacer la digievolucion DNA —dijo Worrmon.

—Ni idea, pero ya hemos enfrentado a varios enemigos juntos y nuestra unión será lo que no haga vencer otra vez —dijo Veemon, dándole ánimos a su compañero.

—Estoy contigo, mientras te acompañe, no dejare que pelees solo —dijo Gatomon acercándose a Veemon y abrazándolo.

Todos los digimon se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que ninguno sabía nada acerca de que ellos fueran tan amigos. Para cuando Piyomon y Palmon iban a decirles algo, Patamon no quería que los incomodaran así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

—Salamon ¿sabías que Piyomon le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y Palmon le tiene miedo a las alturas? —dijo Patamon a Salamon.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —gritaron las dos digimon, muy molestas.

—Nada solo lo que me dijo Agumon —dijo Patamon, apuntando a su amigo. Agumon no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr, pero palmon tomó sus pies con si hiedra venenosa y piyomon empezó a golpearlo con espiral mágico. —Lo siento Agumon, pero tenía que hacerlo por Veemon —djjo Patamon.

—Que malo eres con Agumon, Patamon —dijo Salamon.

—No te preocupes, el está acostumbrado a esto —dijo Patamon viendo como Agumo era golpeado por las dos digimon.

Después de eso todos se alistaron para irse. El único inconveniente que había era el hecho de que Kimiko quería ir con ellos. TK se rehusaba a que fuera al digimundo, pues su novia no estaba acostumbrada a las peleas. Por otra parte temía que ella resultara herida.

Joe le recordó a TK que en la lucha que se avecinaba necesitarían la ayuda de quien pudiera apoyar en la pelea. Además de eso, Kimiko ya tenía el apoyo de Yolei, Kari y de todos los elegidos y digimon. Sin más opción, los niños elegidos partieron hacia el digimundo en compañía de Kimiko.

—Por cierto Tai ¿todavía estas enojado por haber besado a Kari en tu sofá? —pregunto Davis, sintiendo temor de la respuesta del mayor. Davis había esperado a todos se fueran para hacerle esa pregunta.

—No, ya no estoy enojado —respondió Tai— Solamente ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque si haces eso estarás en serios problemas… si sabes a lo que me refiero. Asique siéntete en confianza.

—De acuerdo cuñado.

—Menos para eso —grito Tai, lanzándose sobre Davis, tomándolo del cuello, empezando a ahorcarlo sin piedad.

**fin**

**Dejen reviews, comentario, sujerencias, etc...  
**


End file.
